


English Love Affair

by Malteser24 (orphan_account)



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex is British, All Time Low exists but not with Alex, Dom-Alex, English Love Affair, Gay Sex, M/M, Only like one line, Side-line Cassadee/Rian., Smut, Song fic, Sub-Jack, one-night stand, vinny and matt are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Malteser24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic based off English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer. Slight AU<br/>All Time Low are touring in England, and Jack's bored. He ends up at a bar, where he meets the man who will change his life.<br/>The man, is Alex Gaskarth</p>
            </blockquote>





	English Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> So, All Time Low exist, but Alex never moved to England so he's not in it. Cassadee is the singer.

Touring was great. Touring in England...fantastic. Touring England in _May_...not so cool. Jack got bored easily, and there was only so much you could do in a hotel.

_It started on a weekend in May._

“C’mon Rian, we’ve only been here a few days and I’m already bored. It’s Saturday night! Let’s find a pub! Drink away our troubles.”

“You’re the only one with troubles, Jack. Besides, Cass and I are going to have a romantic night in. Ask Zack, he’ll go. Or Flyzik.”

“Zack’s a pussy who can’t drink because he’s _‘cleansing’._ And Flyzik already said no.”

“Then go by yourself. You’ll either pick someone up or get completely off your face anyway.”

Jack sighed. He didn’t understand Rian sometimes. All he wanted was to spend their only night off drinking. Going to a pub was like a silent _law_ in England. Who was he to ignore the customs?

“I’ll go ask Vinny. He loves me enough to go drinking.”

Rian just shook his head. He was used to his band mate’s whining. Jack liked attention, and he was rarely happy if he wasn’t receiving it.

_I was looking for attention..._

“Whatever, man. Just be here by six tomorrow to do sound check, okay?”

Jack nodded, and left in search of Vinny.

Vinny was nowhere to be seen, so Jack left the hotel anyway. He strolled the streets of England, and stumbled upon a worn-down pub.

Dark red bricks, smeared glass windows. There was a smoke haze towards the back, where Jack assumed the smoking area was. The doors were open, the loud thumping of rock music travelling into Jack’s ears.

_Bon Jovi_. Jack noted with a smile, following the music into the English bar.

The interior was a lot like the interior. Nothing flashy or fancy, no bright sporadic lights. There was a long, winding bar off to the right, and a makeshift ‘dance floor’ teeming with moving, talking bodies on the left. Jack breathed in the scent as he walked to the bar, a mixture of sweat, sex and booze. The way a bar _should_ smell.

Jack scooted onto a spare seat, ordering a beer and scanning the room. He was still annoyed at Rian, and Matt. He hadn’t expected Zack to say yes, but he _had_ hoped one of the others would have come with him. Maybe this was their way of intervening. Perhaps they thought if they didn’t go with him he’d get bored and stop. He knew he had a problem, especially with one-night stands; turning up at sound check with a monster hangover wasn’t the best idea.

_Needed intervention._

 But it was the only way he received attention. Jack was a class clown; he enjoyed doing and saying strange or funny things to make people laugh, to make people _look_ at him. He didn’t always get that hanging around the band and crew; but he always got it at bars.

Jack began to feel eyes on him, coming from across the other side of the room. He turned in that direction, searching until he found the eyes that were staring at him.

_Felt somebody looking at me..._

He was brunette, his hair a caramel/coffee colour. Jack couldn’t quite tell, the shade differed in the light. He was tall, perhaps as tall as Jack, and his eyes looked dark. A chocolate brown, he guessed; the guy was too far away to really tell. His skin was a pale white, almost powdery. The brunette guy smiled, and started to walk over to Jack. Jack straightened up on his chair; trying to subtly smooth down the invisible creases in his clothes. He absently checked his hair, making sure it was still spiked. If they connected, he wanted to make sure he looked good.

_With a powder white complexion...feeling the connection._

The brunette was closer now, and Jack could see more of him, rather than just his face. He _was_ tall, as Jack had thought. Slim too. Lean legs packed into tight skinny jeans, grey and faded. Snug black top; an old blink shirt. Worn-out black converse and a black leather jacket completed the look. All in all, Jack thought the guy looked absolutely gorgeous. It should have looked ridiculous; after all, Jack thought only he wore band shirts to bars. He could easily play it off; after all he _was_ a tourist.

_The way she looked was so ridiculous; every single step had me waiting for the next._

 “Hey.” The voice that left the brunette’s mouth was as smooth as honey, his accent crisp and charming. His eyes stared intensely; Jack thought he was going to melt under the gaze.

“Hey. Nice shirt.” The guy glanced down, laughing softly.

“Thanks. Blink’s my favourite band. But, I see I’m not the only one with good music taste.” He nodded at Jack’s shirt; _Green Day’s: 21 st Century Breakdown._

“The name’s Alex.” The brunette continued, holding his hand out.

“Jack.” Jack replied, shaking Alex’s hand. His palm was soft, his fingertips coarse. Fingers of a guitar player, finger’s like Jack’s.

“So, what brings you to England?” Alex asked, sliding onto the chair next to Jack.

“Is the accent that obvious?”

“A little.”

“My uh, my band’s on tour.”

“You have a band?” Alex’s eyes lit up, and Jack grinned. His band was something he was incredibly proud of, and never gave up an opportunity to talk about.

“Yeah. We’re called All Time Low. My friends and I started it in high school. Rian’s the drummer, Zack’s the bassist, and Cass is the singer. And I play lead guitar.”

“You’re kidding me right now.”

“No. I seriously play the guitar.”

“No, I mean you’re in All Time Low?”

“Yeah...”

“I love Dirty Work. I haven’t really listened to any of your other stuff, but Dirty Work is one of my favourite albums.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Alex grinned, flashing pearly white teeth.

“ _Paint yourself a picture. Something perfectly obscure. To hide away the messes, behind your manicure._ ”

Jack loved Cass’ voice, loved the way it worked with Rian’s drums and his guitar; but in that moment, hearing Alex’s velvet voice, he would swap them easily without a second thought.

“You have a really amazing voice.” Jack said. Alex started to blush, glancing downwards; and Jack found himself reaching out, placing a hand on Alex’s knee.

“I’m serious. You’re voice is incredible.”

“Thanks. I really like singing; I’ve even written a few of my own songs.”

“Would you mind singing one?” Jack asked, softly.

“They’re really not that good...” Alex saw Jack’s reassuring grin, and nodded.

“ _Lazy lover, find a place for me, again. You felt it once before, I know you did. I can see it_.”

“So you sing, you’re British, you write your own songs, you’re gorgeous as fuck...is there anything you can’t do?”

“Resist a beautiful man such as yourselves charms.”

Years of bar hopping had educated Jack on flirting, and if that wasn’t enough, the mischievous glint in Alex’s eyes gave a lot away.

“You’re charmed by me?”

“Course I am. You’re beautiful, flattering, and have that _American Charm_. And you play guitar, which gives you massive points in my book. Nevermind you’re stunning body. Who _wouldn’t_ be charmed by you?”

Alex slipped his hand down to his leg; where Jack’s had remained. He twined their fingers together, using them to pull Jack closer. His other hand cradled Jack’s face, his thumb resting behind Jack’s ear. Jack gripped Alex’s hip with his spare hand, slipped between his leather jacket and shirt.

Their lips moved in a slow motion, taking time to learn each other’s mouths. Alex ran his tongue across Jack’s bottom lip. Jack opened his mouth, and Alex slipped his tongue in. He swirled his tongue around Jack’s mouth; simultaneously exploring and tasting Jack.

Jack sighed into Alex’s mouth. Alex tasted so good, his lips felt amazing against Jack’s own. He couldn’t recall a kiss better than this one.

They couldn’t just keep kissing, however. Things escalated rather quickly, and before Jack knew it, Alex’s lips were off his, and he was being pulled out of the bar.

_Before I knew it, it was serious._

He was brought to a car waiting around the back. Alex pulled keys out of his jacket pocket, unlocking the car and holding the passenger door open for Jack. Jack slid in, putting his seatbelt on as Alex walked around to the driver’s side. Jack waited as Alex got in and put his own seatbelt on, turning the car on. The soft strains of _Yellowcards: Awakening_ played through the stereo system. The car didn’t move, however, and Jack turned to Alex. He looked anxious, and Jack placed a soft hand on his knee.

_Dragged me out the bar, to the backseat of a car._

“Are you okay, Alex?” He asked.

“I just...I just need to check with you. To make sure you really want to do this.”

“I do-“

“It’s just, I didn’t really ask you.” Alex continued, having not heard Jack. “And I’m sorry about that. I’m not usually this forward, and I definitely ask...you’re just so gorgeous and I-I was worried that if I wasted any time someone else would snatch you up.”

“Alex.” Jack said, louder. Alex turned to look at him, and Jack smiled.

“If I didn’t want to do this, I would have stopped you back at in the bar. I would not have followed you out to your car, and I wouldn’t have gotten _in_ the car. Trust me; I really do want to do this. And you have just answered _my_ question.”

“What question?”

“Whether you were interested in me because I’m in a band or not.”

“Firstly, I’m not a groupie.” Alex said. He looked happier, less worried.

“And secondly, I was interested in you _before_ I knew you were in a band.”

“That’s good.” Jack leant over to steal a quick kiss from Alex, before pulling away.

“So, where are you taking me?” Jack asked.

“My place. Otherwise known as the place you will have your mind blown.”

* * *

 

It was only a few minutes, ten at the most; but it felt like hours to Jack. Alex lived in an apartment, clean and in a relatively quiet neighbourhood.

“Welcome to Mayfair.” Alex said. “Not the prettiest place in England, but I call it home.”

“Home of everything great, good and gorgeous.” Jack said.

_A hideaway in Mayfair, all the great and good there._

Alex led Jack inside, flicking the lights on as he led Jack to the kitchen.

“Drink?” He asked, pulling glasses out of the cupboard.

“Please.” Jack replied, hoping onto a chair at the breakfast bar. It was a spinning chair, as Jack found out.

Alex turned around, to find Jack spinning around in his chair, excited expression matching that of five-year olds.

“You’re like a kid.” Alex said, placing a glass in front of Jack and filling it with whiskey.

“And I can drink.” Jack said, proving his point by taking a swig of his glass.

“Bad combination.” Alex said, laughing as Jack stopped spinning, gripping the bar with his hands.

“Alcohol and spinning chairs; definitely not a good combination.” Jack noted.

However, Jack never claimed to be a genius; he and Alex found themselves drinking more and more. They stopped between tipsy and complete loss of inhibition. Alex dragged Jack off the chair, pulling him closer by his belt loops. Their lips crashed together, moving hard and fast.

_Drinking all the way to third base._

Jack’s hands slid under Alex’s jacket; Alex shrugged it off, dropping it onto the floor. Alex tugged at Jack’s shirt. Jack pulled away, allowing Alex to pull his shirt off. Alex pulled his own shirt off too, throwing it onto the ground with the rest of the discarded clothes.

_Princess getting naked..._

Jack almost stumbled and fell over when he saw Alex’s naked chest. Alex was more toned than he had first appeared. His arms were lightly muscled. He had the makings of a six-pack without quite being a six-pack. Jack ran his hands up Alex’s chest, sighing as he felt Alex up. Alex groaned deep in his throat, squeezing Jack’s arse.

_Falling on their faces._

If someone had of told Jack earlier that day that he would be getting felt up by a gorgeous Englishman with the voice of an angel he would have called them ridiculous. Because it was. Not that it stopped the moans in Jack’s throat when Alex bit his lip, or palmed Jack through his jeans. Jack could hear the soft begs he was making, for Alex to do more, touch him more, kiss him more. And he didn’t care.

_The story line was so ridiculous; every single step had me begging for the next._

“Do you want to take this...to the bedroom?” Alex asked, his breathing heavy, his eyes dark with lust.

“Show me the way.” Jack replied.

Alex led Jack to his bedroom, up a flight of stairs and around the corner. They had stopped kissing; Jack trying to gather up lost oxygen, Alex trying to get Jack to his bedroom as fast as humanly possible.

_Dragged me up the stairs, and it wasn’t ending there._

Alex dragged Jack into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and throwing Jack against it. He pushed against Jack, pushing his knee between Jack’s legs. Alex grinded against Jack, kissing his jaw and down his neck. Jack gripped Alex’s hips, throwing his head back against the door. Alex bit and sucked a bruise onto his neck.

Jack moaned as he felt Alex’s lips on his neck, his teeth grazing across the soft skin. Alex blew lightly on Jack’s neck, and Jack felt shivers running down his spine.

“Alex.” Jack breathed, dragging the syllables out as his blood rushed down and his dick strained against his jeans.

“So hot.” Alex mumbled. He pulled Jack away from the door, practically throwing him onto the bed.

Jack scrambled up the bed, until his back bumped against the headboard. He melted under Alex’s gaze; his chocolate eyes darkened with lust, his lips swollen and red, his chest heaving with each breath. Alex stared at Jack like he wanted to devour him, and Jack was more than willing to let him do just that.

“Is there anything I need to know before we start?” Alex asked, sauntering over to Jack.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“Well, what you like, what you don’t. Specifics...anything.”

Jack started to blush. He’d never been asked what _he_ liked before. It was always what the other guy wanted. Sure, he’d had some good sex before, but no one had ever straight-out asked him what _he_ wanted. It was always assumed that whatever happened he would like. 

“Being touched, kissed, bit. Especially on my neck. And my uh...my hair. I like it being pulled. Not hard, gently and slowly; it feels better that way.” Jack’s face was on fire, but Alex was smirking.

He crawled onto the bed, so he was facing Jack’s left side. Alex ran his hands across Jack’s chest. The touch was light, just barely there, but Jack’s breath sped up a little. Taking this as a good sign, Alex leant down and kissed the other side of Jack’s neck, licking a stripe up to his jaw. Jack sighed, every touch Alex laid upon him felt _so good_.

Alex kissed Jack’s lips, his hands holding a firm grasp on Jack’s arms. He climbed onto Jack’s lap, straddling his hips. He brought his knees up so they were aligned with Jack’s waist, and grasped Jack’s face in his hands. He slipped his tongue right in, tasting every inch of Jack that he could reach. Jack’s hands ran up Alex’s back, feeling as the muscles moved.

Alex ran his hands around to the back of Jack’s head, playing with Jack’s hair. His fingers massaged Jack’s head, running his fingers through it. Jack was thoroughly distracted; Alex’s lips against his, Alex’s fingers in his hair filled all of his senses. So when Alex suddenly tugged on his hair, Jack gasped, throwing his head back against the headboard, almost squashing Alex’s hand.

Jack felt the low moan deep in his throat, and fought to keep it in. Alex wasn’t having any of that.

Alex pulled his lips from Jack’s and attacked Jack’s throat instead. He grazed his teeth across Jack’s pulse point, his Adam’s apple. Alex kissed along Jack’s collarbone, keeping a gentle hold on Jack’s hair so his neck was exposed. Jack kept his moans stifled; he wanted to see what Alex would do if he kept quiet.

“We can play this game, if you really want.” Alex whispered, leaning back to stare at Jack. Jack’s hands fell to rest on Alex’s hips.

“You think you can keep quiet, don’t you?” Alex asked, removing his hands from their hold in Jack’s hair to undo Jack’s belt instead. Jack didn’t trust himself to speak, so he nodded instead.

“You can’t even trust yourself to speak. I bet you’re biting your tongue right now.”

Alex, having undone the belt, went to work on Jack’s pants instead.

“You can’t ignore me, you know.” Alex said, when Jack didn’t reply.

“I _will_...” Alex rolled off Jack, pulling his pants and boxers down and off his legs; climbing back on and straddling the naked American.

“Make you moan.”

And moan, Jack did. He wasn’t expecting Alex to slide down and wrap his lips around Jack’s dick, and he didn’t expect Alex to be _so_ _good_ at it.

He gasped, moaned, and groaned; he made little noises that he hadn’t thought was possible. Alex was unwrapping him with the simple touch of his tongue, and Jack new that if he let Alex keep going he would unravel right there and then.

“Alex...You need to...you need to stop. Fuck. I’m not...I’m not gonna last.” Jack breathed out, trying to speak the words through his moans.

But Alex didn’t stop. Instead, he sucked harder; using his hand to pump Jack at the same time. Jack was a writhing mess underneath him, and couldn’t hold it in any longer. Alex swallowed when Jack came, keeping the steady movement as Jack rode out his orgasm. Jack slumped against the headboard when he was done, sucking in breaths to try and fill his lungs again. Alex climbed back onto Jack, and it was only then that Jack realized Alex was still wearing his pants.

“We’re not finished, are we?”

“I’m not done with you, if that’s what you’re asking.” Alex replied, smirking down at Jack’s flushed face.

“Then your pants must go.”

It seemed Jack was not the only one who hadn’t realized Alex’s pants were still on. Blushing slightly, Alex rolled off Jack, taking his pants and boxers off and chucking them onto the floor.

“Do you have...?” Jack was too embarrassed complete the sentence.

“Top drawer. Don’t worry, I’m not an arsehole.” Alex grinned, reaching into the drawer with one hand to pull out lube and condom. He poured some on his fingers, tracing the edges of Jack’s hole.

“Shit Jack...you’re really tight.” Alex said, sliding one finger in and pumping it slowly.

“It’s...been a while. Sorry.”   

“Shhh. Don’t be sorry. It just means I’ll have to make up for your lost time.”

Alex took his time, adding a second and then a third finger when he saw Jack was ready. He scissored and pumped his digits, stretching Jack so when he entered it wouldn’t hurt. Jack became half-hard from the feel of Alex’s fingers inside of him. His breathing picked up again.

“I think...I’m good now.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m certain. Please, Alex. I really want...need you, to fuck me.”

Alex let out a deep sigh, pulling his fingers out. Jack groaned at the loss of Alex inside of him. Alex slid the condom on and covered it in lube, throwing the bottle back in the drawer. He gripped Jack’s hips, staring right into Jack’s eyes to make sure he was ready. Jack nodded; mentally bracing himself for what he didn’t know was to come.  

Alex slid slowly inside of Jack, adjusting himself so that both parties were comfortable. Jack looked tense as his body accommodated itself to Alex’s cock, but slowly and surely it did. Alex thrust in and out, picking up speed as he saw the discomfort erase from Jack’s face, replaced instead with a look of pleasure.  

Needing to touch Alex, needing to do something with his hands; Jack ran his fingers up Jack’s arms, gripping onto his forearm. Alex positioned himself as he thrusted, trying to angle himself just right...

“Fuck...aah...Alex!” Jack screamed, as Alex hit his prostate. Alex moaned at the way his name sounded coming out of Jack’s swollen mouth.

Alex thrusted harder and faster, swept up in the sounds Jack was making, the way Jack was saying his name, the way Jack felt writhing underneath him; panting and gasping and _so damn hot_...

“Shit...Jack-fuck...JACK!” Before Alex, or Jack, knew it; Alex was coming, screaming out into the otherwise empty apartment. He stroked Jack’s dick, a few touches was all it took for him to come too. For the second time that night, Jack was enveloped in a blanket of ecstasy and pleasure.

Alex pulled out once he had ridden out his orgasm. He pulled the condom off, tying it up and throwing it into the wastebasket in the corner of the room. He collapsed next to Jack, pulling the covers, which had been kicked away sometime since they’d gotten into the bedroom, over them both.  

Jack wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist, snuggling up against his chest. Alex ran his fingers through Jack’s mussed up hair.

“That was fantastic.” Jack muttered against Alex’s chest.

“ _You_ were fantastic.” Alex replied.

Jack sighed and snuggled closer into Alex’s chest.

“Night Lex.” Jack said. His breathing slowed to a steady pace, his eyes fluttering closed.

Alex sighed, kissing the top of Jack’s head.

“Good night Jack.” He whispered, drifting off into sleep himself.

* * *

 

Jack awoke to a warm body pressed against his. At first he thought Matt or Vinn had snuck into his bunk, until the warm body started to kiss his neck.  

Memories of the night before came flooding back, and he let out a content sigh. The lips travelled up to meet Jack’s, moving softly against his.

Jack decided that was the best way to be woken up.

“Good morning.” Jack said, as the lips left his.

“Morning.” Alex muttered, smiling at Jack through half-asleep eyes.

“How is it that I am more awake then you are?” Jack asked.

“I’m not exactly a morning person.” Alex replied.

They were silent, the only sound steady breathing and the occasional siren passing the street.

“Do you have to leave?” Alex asked, the confidence he had shown the night before lost somewhere between the sheets.

“Not until this evening. We have sound check at six, and if I’m not there on time Rian will bite my head off.”

“We can’t have that.” Alex said.

Alex didn’t have any plans for that day either, so they stayed in bed; snuggled up under the blankets. They kissed, and cuddled and talked; about everything and nothing. Jack and Alex found their phones deep in the pockets of their jeans, and swapped numbers.

Unfortunately, time didn’t last forever; and Jack found himself standing outside Alex’s apartment. He wore his own jeans and shirt, but somehow had wound up with Alex’s leather jacket. It smelt like Alex, and Jack had to stop himself from keeping his head buried in it.

The stood there, at half-past five, in each other’s arms; trying to delay the inevitable. Jack really needed to catch a cab back to the hotel; but he couldn’t pull himself from Alex’s hold.

Alex rubbed his thumb across Jack’s cheekbone, leaning forward to kiss him. The rain was pouring down around them. It wasn’t a heavy fall, and they weren’t standing right in the rain, but some of the drops were falling onto them; wetting and flattening their hair.

“I don’t want to go.” Jack whispered. He’d finally found someone who seemed to care about him, about what he wanted; who liked him for who _he_ was. Jack the person, not Jack; guitarist of All Time Low.

“I don’t want you to go.” Alex replied, kissing Jack again; as if that simple action could keep Jack in his arms forever.

“The cab’s already been called.” Jack said. On cue, they heard a beeping behind them, signalling the taxi’s arrival.

“Promise me you’ll call. And if you ever come back to England, call me straight away. I’ll drop everything. Promise me Jack.” Alex’s words were urgent, only making it harder for Jack to pull away. 

“I promise.” Jack said, sneaking a quick peck before pulling away. He walked over to the taxi and climbed in, telling the driver the address of the hotel. He stared out of the window as it drove off; his eyes never leaving Alex’s form, who didn’t leave the sidewalk until Jack had disappeared completely out of sight.  

* * *

 

“Where did you wake up this morning?” Rian asked as Jack sauntered in for sound check.

“It’s a secret.”

“I thought you were over one night stands.” Zack asked.

“He’s different. It’s more than a one night stand. I really like him.” Jack said, defensively.

“Sure. And next week you’ll be in bed with someone else.”

“Look, I never expected you guys to believe me, alright. But it’s the truth, and I will stand by it.”

_When I got out, I knew that nobody I knew would be believing me._

Jack didn’t speak to Rian or Zack for the rest of the night, only saying something if he absolutely had to. He was annoyed at them. Sure, he’d had one night stands before, but this time was different. _Alex_ was different.

Alex cared about Jack, Alex had taken a proper interest in Jack for the person he was on the inside. Sure, his attention had been caught by Alex because of the way he looked; but Alex didn’t ask him to stay because he was pretty. Alex hadn’t wanted to keep him, didn’t want to see him again because he looked _hot_. Alex had taken a genuine interest in Jack, and Jack had done the same with Alex.

He’d thought about all that, and more; late at night after the concert was finished, when he was curled up in his bunk wishing it was Alex’s bed instead. His frustration towards his band had diminished. Jack had realised, they didn’t have to believe him. He knew what he said was true, and no matter what happened, what words were spoken; he’d always have the memory of that night. He’d always remember the way Alex had tasted, the way his lips had felt against Jack’s neck, around his dick. Riding the high of that ecstatic orgasm and ending it nestled in Alex’s arms.

_I look back now, and know, that nobody could ever take the memory._

The memories, and Alex’s jacket that still held his tantalizing scent; was all Jack would have to remind him of Alex. They had left England a few days later; but Jack hadn’t a moment to spare to see Alex one last time before he left. He messaged Alex as they flew off to the next country, the next concert.

_I miss you._ He had typed.

_I wish you were here in my arms._ Alex had replied.

They kept talking as the days passed, but neither knew when they would be able to see each other again. Alex kept tabs on everything All Time Low did, following Jack’s twitter and replying to every strange and sometimes meaningless tweet; always ending with a little _x_. The fans freaked out, asking Jack tweet after tweet _‘who’s Alex Gaskarth’_ , and _‘why does he send you kisses’_. Jack always smiled at each tweet; replying simply with _‘someone special’._

And Alex would always grin, to know that he held a place in Jack’s big heart next to burritos and _Home_ _Alone_.

There was also room in Jack’s bunk for Alex, and he always wished for the Englishman to be lying by his side, every night after he turned off the lights. In those lonely hours of darkness, when not even the covers could protect him from the cold air; Jack wished to feel Alex’s lips against his.

_When the lights go out, she’s all I ever think about._

Alex would always remember their last kiss, standing under the English rain, wishing that time would stop so Jack didn’t have to leave, so Alex wouldn’t have to say goodbye to the person that had come to mean so much to him in the space of 20 hours.

_The picture burning in my brain, kissing in the rain._

Alex knew he would never forget Jack; he’d always wait for Jack to come back. He’d never touch another man, never kiss another’s lips. He’d made a silent promise to Jack back in May, and he was never going to break it.

And when Rian asked Jack why he never went out alone, why he never hooked up with anyone else; Jack’s reply was simple. Everything about his feelings for Alex was simple. And he couldn’t forget about him if he tried.

“I fell in love.”

_I can’t forget my English Love Affair._

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this are:  
> My Only One by All Time Low: Dirty Work  
> Backseat Serenade by All Time Low: Don't Panic  
> Awakening by Yellowcard: Southern Air  
> and  
> English Love Affair by 5 Seconds Of Summer: 5 Seconds Of Summer


End file.
